


My Life

by Kittynine9



Category: kekkai sensen
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynine9/pseuds/Kittynine9
Summary: Leonora Watch, an 18-year-old photographer, wants to move to Hell Salem’s lot for photography school. When an incident leaves Micheal, her younger brother, blind, she is forced to move t Hell Salem’s lot and ends up joining a secret organization called Libra.  In order to save her brother, she uses the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods to help Libra.





	1. Introductions

Leonora Watch was sitting in a café thinking about the letter she wrote to her younger brother. She was looking through her camera at the pictures of her family. She often came to this little shop because of the free refills on coffee. The lady that owned the café was very nice. “You know we don’t offer free refills as an alternative to actually buying our food, right?” Leonora glanced up and then back down to her camera. “Yeah, I know.” Before Leonora could do anything else, a plate with a burger and fries was placed next to her. She looked up at the woman with surprise. “But I didn’t—“ “Yeah it’s not free. You can wash dishes afterwards.” Leonora smiled to herself and looked back at her camera. Suddenly she sees a monkey fill her vision and then, whoosh, her camera was stolen. “Catch that monkey.” Leonora jumped up shouting and ran out of the café leaving behind a very confused waitress. “What just happened?” Luckily there were some nonhuman customers who saw the whole thing, “Well she just had her camera stolen by a Sonic Monkey. You’re meaning to tell me you didn’t see it?” “Well how could she,” another customer chimed in, “Sonic Monkeys move too fast for human eyes.” The waitress understood, but then a thought struck, “Wait she saw it. You did hear her shout ‘monkey’, right?”

Leonora ran through the streets chasing the monkey which was a little hard to do in a dress. She was running as fast she could when she finally caught up with the monkey. She tripped a little and the monkey landed right in front of her. When she looked up, a man with white hair and tan skin stopped in front of her. “Hey, you okay?” The man stooped down and looked her in the eye, “You took quite a fall there.” Leonora looked down, “Oh, no I’m fine. I wasn’t looking where I was going and—,” she suddenly cut herself off and pulled on the man’s clothes, “GET DOWN!!” He looked very confused, but then the nonhuman we was tracking appeared through a gate and blew up a shop across the street.


	2. Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment. They encouraged me just a little bit. Here’s another chapter so enjoy. It’s short sorry, but I’m very busy trying to graduate.

Leonora pulled the front of the man’s leather jacket. He looked across the street as the shop was blown up. When he looked back down, Leonora was standing. “Hey! How did you know that was going to happen?” Leonora looked at the white haired man and thought for a few moments. She couldn’t tell him about the All Seeing Eyes, could she? Would he believe her? She just had to take a gamble. “Well I saw that thing come through the gate.” Dumbfounded, the white haired man leaned towards her, “What do you mean by you saw?” She started fidgeting as he glared at her, waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath and collected herself before answering, “I have, what is known as, the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods.” She looked sideways hoping to see his reaction. She didn’t expect what happened next. “Come with me.” The man grabbed Leonora by her wrist and pulled her along with him. He called a taxi and pushed her inside before getting in as well. “My name is Zapp Renfro. What’s yours?” She looked slightly startled, “My name is Leonora Watch.”

The rest of the taxi ride was in silence. Leonora looked out the window as the vehicle stopped in front of a tall office building that had no indication as to what the company was. Zapp opened the door and proceeded to pull Leonora out of the car. After paying the driver, he pulled her through the door of the building. Nothing was said between the two. She was confused as to where they were until Zapp spoke up. “I’m taking you to the boss.” Leonora wondered who this “boss” was and thought that she got herself in some deep shit. They entered an elevator and Zapp hit the button for the top floor. There was no music in the elevator so Leonora took this time to think on what happened the past day. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the ding signified they had arrived. The doors opened to show an office. They were greeted with the sight of a large man. He had red hair, green eyes, and glasses. He wore a button down with a vest over it and dress pants. “Hey boss,” Zapp greeted the man. ‘Wait, boss?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, obviously. I wanted to write this mainly because I love the anime and I wanted to see a female Leonardo. Also I ended up watching an amv on youtube between Klaus and Leo. This story is also on Wattpad. My name is th same up there as here.


End file.
